Time Is Running Out
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have a secret, more than one. Song-fic, Yaoi, Shizaya one-shot. Please R&R


**I was listening to this song and this popped into my brain...I hope it's half-decent. Song is "Time is Rinning Out" by the all too amazing Muse. The anime is Durarara. Please review~! **

**WARNING! THIS IS SHIZAYA YAOI! SMUT. Minor angst.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I WISH. I own neither the anime, nor the song...just the smutty bits I snuck in between the lyrics~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"IZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUN!" It's started. Izaya smirked and dodged the vending machine easily enough, his heart rate picking up. He knew where this was going, where it always led. He was already having trouble breathing from anticipation, but first things first…<p>

_**I think I'm drowning  
>asphyxiated<strong>_**  
><strong>_**I wanna break this spell  
>that you've created<strong>_

Izaya danced with Shizuo in the heated tempo of their chase, a deadly game of cat and mouse. The thrill of that alone made him hard, and he was already eager. He ran until he found a good spot now, Yes, this would do. Grungy, a bit dirty, but private. No one came here too often anyways.

_**You're something beautiful  
>a contradiction<br>I wanna play the game  
>I want the friction<strong>_

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya smirked coyly. The chase was over and the blonde smirked at his lover. Izaya was leaning against the wall, his jacket hanging off his shoulders, his red eyes glazed already with lust. He'd even taken the liberty of undoing the front of his pants to give Shizuo a peak at the creamy skin he hid.

_**You will be the death of me  
>yeah; you will be the death of me<strong>_

Shizuo pinned him roughly against the ground, their tongues swirling together, making Izaya whimper wantonly.  
>"Shizu…hurry," He whined making Shizuo smirk happily. Izaya was his addiction, and Shizuo Izaya's. This was their game, but could it really last Shizuo wondered as his mouth moved to Izaya's neck. Izaya's back scraped against the asphalt.<p>

_**Bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<strong>_**  
><strong>

"Suck" Was the order and Izaya scratched Shizuo's hand in his hurry to get those fingers in his mouth, his tongue swirling around each. His cheeks were dusting pink already as Shizuo's other hand worked Izaya's pants off. He left him the shirt and jacket as he always did.

_**Our time is running out  
>our time is running out<br>you can't push it underground  
>you can't stop it screaming out<strong>_

A way to release pent lusts and stress was all this was, both thought as Izaya arched into Shizuo's fingers, making sure he had two instead of just one.  
>"Shizu-chaaan~! Hurry!" Izaya whined now, rolling his hips as Shizuo freed his own aching erection from his pants.<p>

_**I wanted freedom  
>bound and restricted<br>I tried to give you up  
>But I'm addicted<strong>_

"Fuuuck!" Shizuo groaned as he entered slowly. Too slowly for the needy Izaya who rolled his hips again.  
>"Nnn~! Move…p-please God…Sh-Shizuo!" Izaya whined, tears beading in his eyes as Shizuo shivered. He smirked a little at the man beneath him though.<br>"Say that again?"  
>"P-PLEASE!" He begged, his voice high.<p>

_**Now that you know I'm trapped  
>Sense of elation<br>You'd never dream of  
>breaking this fixation<strong>_

Shizuo's hips began o rock slowly, so slowly when the raven had begged and said man whined now, desperate for more of this drug he craved so often.  
><strong><br>**_**You will squeeze the life out of me**_

"Ah~! More, Shizu! P-please! S-stop teasing me~!" His eyes were dusky, his cheeks and ears red and Shizuo knew he'd never tell the informant just how cute he was when he was like this.  
>"I like teasing you," Shizuo grunted, a slightly sadistic smirk on his lips.<p>

_**Bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<strong>_

"Damn it Shizuo, give it to me~!" Izaya whined and Shizuo complied, unable to deny his own lust now as he thrust into his lover hard making the informant cry out in the agony of pleasure.

_**But our time is running out  
>But our time is running out<br>You can't push it underground  
>You can't stop it screaming out<br>How did it come to this?  
>Ooooohh<br>**_

Izaya was sure the blonde got better and better too. One leg was on Shizuo's broad shoulder, the other around the blonde's hip, his back arching in a perfect curve every time Shizuo hit that sweet spot. Too fucking good! This had to be bad, they both knew what they did was perverted, sick, but they could never stop themselves. Not since their first chase. They fought, they tried to kill each other, and it turned them on so badly they fucked like two wild animals in heat.  
>"Shizu~! Ah! M-more~!"<p>

_**You will suck the life out of me**_

Shizuo rocked into that spot, marking the informant with bites and hickeys as Izaya rolled and begged for more of the harsh treatment he loved so much.  
>"F-fuck~! F-flea I'm almost th-there!" Shizuo groaned lightly into Izaya neck and Izaya responded my latching his arms around Shizuo's neck.<br>"M-me too~! Ah! AH! SHIZUO!"  
>"Izaya! Sh-shiit!" They came together, they nearly always did, the pleasure rocking their bodies, seeing white.<p>

_**Bury it  
>I won't let you bury it<br>I won't let you smother it  
>I won't let you murder it<br>**_

"Ahh~ Shizu, can I come back tomorrow?"  
>"So soon? I don't think I can afford any more vending machines for a while," This made the raven haired informant scowl a little.<br>"I'll pay, you never let me,"  
>"Yeah, that'd be weird, then we'd be like…a real couple or something." The blonde is facing away and doesn't see the informant flinch at these words.<p>

_**But our time is running out  
>But our time is running out<br>You can't push it underground  
>You can't stop it screaming out<strong>_

"See you next week then," The informant gives the debt-collectors ass a light squeeze before bouncing off. Shizuo shakes his head with a soft sigh.  
>"Fuck…why did I have to fall for my fuck buddy?" He wonders aloud.<p>

"Damn it…why can't you love me back?" Izaya wonders aloud when he's safely out of ear shot.

_**How did it come to this?  
>Ooooohh<strong>_


End file.
